The Difference
by Nickitjuh
Summary: Ginny asks Draco one of the most difficult questions of all, and he struggles to find an answer. DG, pure fluff!


The difference

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.. I wouldn't mind owning Draco though…

Author's note: I'm back! I know, it's been a long time, and I had promised a long story but well.. things haven't been working out that well you know.. My personal life has been a bit messed up, and writing was kind of the last thing on my mind. But here's yet another one-shot! It's based on the song 'Zij Maakt Het Verschil', which is dutch for 'She Makes The Difference'. Hope y'all like it!

It always goes like that.

Ginevra and I are together, and things are great, and just when I think things just can't get any better, she likes to mess it up.

Most of the times she does that by asking difficult questions. And that was also what she did yesterday.

And not just any question.

She asked me what she meant to me.

I don't like it when she asks things like that. I like to keep stuff simple, uncomplicated, and I don't like considering my own feelings too much. But at times, she forces me to.

And yesterday was one of those times.

So I started to think about it. I didn't really know what to answer, I never really had that conversation with any girl before. So I wanted to do good this time, because she actually _does_ mean a lot to me.

'I love you' would have sounded too plain, I thought. And that's also something you have to come up with by yourself, not because someone asks you to.

I also didn't want to sound too cliché. I hate it when people do that.

A few weeks ago we watched this thing called a movie together. It's some kind of muggle thing. At first I wasn't really in to it, but the great thing was that we could spent time together without being caught. I mean, who would go looking for a Malfoy and a Weasley in a muggle cinema?

So we sat there together, watching this horrible 'romantic' movie that she had picked. And at the end they lost each other, but promised they would meet again, and Ginevra cried on my shoulder, claiming it was so romantic. Well, yesterday I would have loved to be romantic, but not in the way they were in that movie. And most of all, the things they told each other didn't suit our relationship _at all_. So she would notice immediately I was just making something up.

But while I considered this, I forgot about time, and mostly, forgot about her lying in my arms, waiting for an answer. Just when I remembered that fact, she moved away from me. Looking at her, I saw she was very close to crying. Realizing that of course she thought this meant I didn't feel anything for her, I told her what I was thinking about.

"I don't really know how to tell you… I mean, it's not like all those typical frases suit us. Things weren't easy on us, and nobody agreed. I could tell you we were meant together, but I doubt we really were. We made it so that we were, but it wasn't like that when all of this started off."

Though I wasn't looking at her, I could feel her watching me, probably curious about where I was going.

"You're not the angel who saved me. You're not the medicin against time passing by. You're not a weak excuse for what I would have wanted to be. You're no guarantee for my happily ever after."

I turned, finally looking at her, and could read the confusion in her eyes.

"And you know what? I wouldn't want you to be. Because you make the difference. Between what never was, and what could be. Between existing, and living. Between me and us. And that's wonderful, and you're wonderful, without all those crappy frases. You coloured everything in my life, and showed me who I really am. And you didn't even know it." I ended, smiling at her.

And just when I thought I had said the perfect thing, the worst thing imaginable happened.

She bursted out in tears.

I hurried to her side, trying to comfort her, and trying to figure out what the hell I had done wrong.

When she had finally finished crying her eyes out, she turned to me, smiled weakly and said: "A simple 'I love you' would have worked you know."

I smiled back. "It wouldn't have quite covered it though."

And as she kissed me, I hoped there wouldn't be any feeling-considering anytime soon.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: Hehe, one of the first really fluffy things I ever wrote. I like writing it though. So, what do you guys think? Should I get back to writing or just leave it at this? Please review, I love critisism, but no really flames please . Thx!

Love,

Nickii


End file.
